Natsu's New Love
by Yuuram von Bielefeld-Shibuya
Summary: [Crack shipping Lytsu! Lyon x Natsu - I don't know what their ship name would be xD] Natsu confides in Gray and tells him he has a crush on someone. Gray tries to figure out who it is and is left with a surprising result. When Natsu finally meets his crush again while on a job with his team, will his new romance blossom? [Rating might change to T, I'm not sure]


**So I thought I'd give a shot at writing a crack shipping fanfic. I mean, I already did Gravy (Gray x Levy) which has got to be the best ship name in the entire fandom xD So this time I've decided to do a Natsu x Lyon fanfic. Yep, delving right in there with the crack ships xD Also, if anyone's willing to write me a Gray x Levy smut oneshot or something then please do! I'd do it myself but I can't really write smut all that well - I've done it, like, once and even then it was very minor.**

 **Anyway, enjoy the lovely Natsu x Lyon crack shipping~**

* * *

Gray seriously had to wonder why he had even agreed to go on a mission with Natsu. Just the two of them - unless you included Happy of course. Erza hadn't threatened them. The mission hadn't requested the both of them specifically. And yet, Natsu had almost seemed...worried of asking him to come along? They'd been walking for three days now and hadn't had a single argument in all that time! It had Gray suspicious. Something was definitely up with Natsu because as far as he was concerned, he was perfectly fine.

"Go on, tell me what's wrong with you" he sighed and slowed his pace a little. Happy landed on his shoulder, getting tired of flying.

Natsu seemed to stiffen for a moment before composing himself. "What do you mean?"

"You've been unusually quiet. No fighting, no arguing, nothing like that at all. So what's bothering you?"

"N-Nothing at all! I'm fine Gray, honestly!" Natsu grinned sheepishly with a small blush of embarrassment and Gray smirked as he looked at the blue Exceed attempting to sleep on his shoulder as Natsu began walking again.

"Happy, do _you_ know what's wrong with him?"

Happy lifted his head and then his eyes widened and he flew up in excitement. "Natsu told me the other day that he was looking for a job that you both could go on so he could ask you for some advice because he liiiiiiiiiikes someone!"

Gray's smirk widened as Natsu stopped and turned back to yell at his Exceed companion. "Oh is that so? Well then Natsu, since you dragged me all the way out here, who is it you like? Lucy?"

"No..." the pinkette mumbled. Even Gray was surprised at that answer. He was sure, judging from all the gossip in the guild, that those two would end up together. Then again, people were expecting him to ask Juvia out at any moment. Well, more like get down on one knee and propose without any dating beforehand. "It's not a girl..."

Wait...it _wasn't_ a girl? Not that there was anything wrong with that but it sure came as a surprise (the third one that moment). So Nnatsu was into a guy? Oh God, what if it was him? He didn't feel that way about Natsu!

"So, who is it then?" _Please don't say me, please don't say me, please don't say me, please don't-_

"Nobody from our guild, but he's pretty well known..."

"Okay..." _Thank God!_ "And how long have you liked this guy?"

"Since the last time I saw him".

Gray sighed. "Which was?"

"I...err...d-does it matter?! I just wanna know how you should approach these types of things!"

The raven raised a brow in suspicion. "Why come to me? It's not like I have any experience in this either you know".

Natsu's face was almost rivalling Erza's hair by this point. Gray sent Happy off to find some firewood and he took hold of Natsu's wrist, dragging him underneath a tree and forcing him to sit with him there. Natsu stayed silent for a while before he looked at Gray.

"I came to you because you have girls and guys falling at your feet and declaring their love for you all the time! M-Minus Juvia..."

"That doesn't mean I know what to do. Maybe you should ask someone who's already in a relationship or been in one".

"I can't! I...I can't tell anyone else...they'll just laugh at me. I'm surprised you didn't do the same".

"Because maybe I'm not as cold and heartless as I seem to be. Look, I know a few things but only based on what I've seen or head or whatever. And, in advance, I hope it goes well for you".

Natsu smiled a little. _If only you knew who it was Frosty...you wouldn't be saying those words then._

"Okay, so first things first; you have to be on good terms with them. Remember Sugarboy? That creep I would never date even if I wanted to since he has been the enemy and I'm not overly fond of him. See what I mean? So, this guy you like, how well do you get along?"

Natsu thought for a moment. He rarely interacted with the person he liked. Their guilds were allies, and Natsu had had the privilege of battling side by side with him once or twice. And the first time they met they'd been enemies and had fought for a bit. Did that put him in a bad light? But Gray and Juvia fought when they first met, and Juvia had even joined Fairy Tail because of Gray. And overtime, the two had opened up more and more to one another. Natsu mentally facepalmed. No wonder everyone thought they made such a cute couple!

"I...I guess? I'm not really sure since I've barely spoken to him. Whenever we fight alongside one another, he always stayed close to someone else..."

Gray hummed lightly in thought and tapped his knee. "Okay...so he's an ally. Did he used to be an enemy?"

"At one point but...now he's a good guy".

 _Jellal? No, Natsu wouldn't anger Erza like that... Lyon...? Ha! I doubt it. But he does fit everything Natsu's told me so far. An enemy turned ally..._ Gray straightened himself again and looked to the sky. "What guild?"

"Does that matter?"

"Not really, I just wanna know".

"I'm not telling you that".

"Fine. So next thing would be; do you know them well enough? It's all well and good getting to know them while you're out on dates but you gotta know a bit about them first. Otherwise, you either have no chance or you're looking at having a small fling or even a one night stand if you're lucky".

"I suppose I know some things. I mean, the way I feel about them isn't just a spur of the moment decision. I genuinely fell for them Gray..."

"Well I never thought I'd see the day you understood what romance is. Listen, if you're so sure this guy you like is the one then...go for it".

Natsu looked at him surprised. "You're sure? E-Even if it was someone really close to you...?"

 _Now I'm sure it's Lyon. It fits everything he's said,_ Gray thought before nodding reassuringly. "I'm sure, so long as they keep you happy and if they don't then I will make sure to personally give them a beating they won't forget. Nobody messes with my best friend and gets away with it, right?"

Natsu grinned. "Right!"

* * *

The two mages returned to the guild a few days later and Natsu felt a lot better now having talked about his situation with someone. Gray, though, was feeling a mixture of unsettling emotions. He sat with Juvia on a separate table from his team and sighed heavily. The water mage put a delicate hand on his shoulder.

"What's the matter Gray-sama? Did the job not go well?"

"No, it went fine for once, actually. It's just that...Natsu told me he likes someone. And I can't help but think of the one person I know that fits everything he said and I'm happy for him but at the same time I'm not sure the one he likes is...the right one".

"Who does Gray-sama think it is?"

"...I think he's fallen in love with Lyon..."

Juvia looked at him, having not expected that answer from him. Lyon? Natsu had fallen in love with Lyon? "Is Gray-sama...sure...?"

"Lyon fits perfectly to everything he told me. An enemy turned ally, someone really close to me, but they haven't interacted as much as Natsu would've liked".

"From what Juvia knows about Lyon-sama, it seems likely it would be him that Natsu-san is attracted to".

Gray sighed and buried his head in his arms on the table with a groan. "Lyon's gonna destroy him if he confesses..."

* * *

It was about a week later when Team Natsu and Team Lyon were asked to go on a job together. Gray was dreading it ever since it had been announced. Natsu would be able to find an opportunity to tell Lyon how he felt about him. If Lyon was the person Natsu had been talking about of course...

That night they were all camping out in the forest near where their destination was and Gray was forcing himself to stay awake to see if anything happened. Lyon had taken up duty of keeping watch that night and Natsu had offered to join him. Gray noticed how even the others thought that was slightly strange. Now he was certain Lyon was the person Natsu liked.

Gray quietly got up and ventured closer to where the two were but made sure to keep his distance so that Natsu couldn't scent him but that he was still within earshot. Lyon was leant up against a tree casually, watching the rest of the stars come out in the sky above. Natsu looked nervous and Gray could tell he was trying so hard to keep his cool.

"Lyon...?" Natsu's voice was usually timid. Gray was surprised he hadn't raced over there and snatched his best friend away before he did anything stupid. But his legs wouldn't let him move even if he wanted to, and he was waiting the painful aftermath of Natsu's confession.

"What is it?" Lyon replied, calm and collected as always.

Natsu was beginning to panic and he slowly closed the distance between him and the ice mage. Gray watched as Natsu whispered something and Lyon's eyes widened a little.

"You like me? Seriously?" Natsu nodded with his eyes shut tight. "Well I'll be..."

"I-I know it seems sudden and totally random b-but I've felt like this since we last met a-and then I spoke to Gray last week about it and h-he said I should go for it..."

"Oh did he now?" Lyon almost growled.

Gray began to panic himself. _Don't bring me into this stupid pyro!_

"I-I'm sorry!" Natsu stammered out. "I know you don't feel the same but I've always heard people say to never miss an opportunity while you have it..."

"Natsu..." Lyon put a hand on the pinkette's shoulder firmly. "Let's just finish the job for now, then we'll discuss it. Let's say I owe you, alright?"

Natsu looked surprised but smiled. "O-Okay".

Gray sighed in relief silently and headed back to the others before the two came back in the morning. Maybe he'd been wrong about how Lyon would treat Natsu's confession. But he had been right about it being Lyon that Natsu liked. Why did he even care so much? It was only his best friend and his older brother potentially getting in a relationship. No big deal, right? Right...?

* * *

Once the job was finished, both teams decided to split the reward and go their separate ways. Team Natsu were just taking their leave when Lyon called out to Natsu. The pinkette walked over and Gray watched from the corner of his eyes, slowing his pace as he, Erza, Lucy, Happy, Wendy and Carla walked away from the scene. Lyon smirked and quickly made the move of leaning in and kissing the Fire Dragon Slayer on the lips, making Natsu make a small noise of surprise. When the two pulled away, Natsu looked at him breathlessly.

"Wh-Why did you do that?"

"I said I owed you, didn't I?" the silvery white haired man asked teasingly.

Natsu blushed and leaned in for another kiss. "So does this mean that you're..."

"Willing to give us a go if that's what you want".

Natsu's eyes shone brightly and he hugged the older mage before turning to leave. He ran past Gray, who had stopped behind a tree, and the younger ice mage stepped out of hiding and watched how Lyon's eyes widened. Not to mention how he gulped a little too.

Gray narrowed his eyes at him. "Hurt him and I'll make you pay for it" he growled before he also turned and left, quickly catching up with his team.

* * *

 **Well there's my first Lyon x Natsu fanfiction...oh boy**

 **Tell me what you think! And remember, it's just a crack shipping, it's not meant to be taken seriously. It's just for fun, okay?**


End file.
